


The One With Cas and Dean's First Date

by captain_americano



Series: Nitrous Oxide [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, Blowjobs, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Medical!AU, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sequel, Sex, You will suffer from second hand embarassment, idk i'm sorry, um, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'The One Where Cas gets High off Nitrous Oxide'</p><p>This one is... Me attempting smut. You probably need to read the first work in the series.</p><p>Dean and Cas go on a date where medical intern Dean relives the affects of Nitrous Oxide upon patient Castiel. Instead of telling Cas what he said, Dean wants to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Cas and Dean's First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpotterlock93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterlock93/gifts).



> They say 'write what you know' which sucks because not only am I a virgin(sorry, tmi, I know) but I am not, in fact, a super attractive gay guy. Which is why, despite all of the attractive gay sex that I've READ, my attempt at smut is... Well... My apologies.
> 
> This is for superpotterlock93, because, y'know, I probably would've been too lazy to write this if it weren't for a comment or two c: x

Dean stumbled into bed, completely floored after the thirty-six hour shift he'd just endured. At least it ended on a high note, he mused as his thoughts flicked back to Cas, briefly before he settled into a much needed sleep.

He only had a twenty-one hour break before another thirty-six hours, but at the end of that he'd hopefully be on a date with Cas.

Nerdy, sweet, innocent looking Cas who was the definition of the phrase 'looks can be deceiving.'

Dean slept for fifteen hours, occasionally waking up and peeing or getting a drink, but always ending back in bed, asleep within moments. Being an intern was difficult, but damn if he didn't get a rush every time he was in an OR. Time would just cease to exist as he watched his superiors work, and if he got to help well that was just dandy.

The only reason he didn't sleep for the entirety of his break was because at hour fifteen he heard his cell phone blaring beside him.

"If this is Sammy, call me back. If it's anyone else, rack off, I'm sleeping," he mumbled into the receptor.

"My apologies," the gravelly voice sounded more amused than contrite.

"Oh, sorry, Cas, I didn't expect you to call so soon," Dean sighed, sitting up in his bed and running a hand over his face. "In fact, I wasn't entirely sure you'd call at all," he admitted, suddenly nervous. He heard a jittery chuckle for the other end.

"Neither was I," Cas replied honestly. There was a tense pause before Cas powered on. "So, you said something about a date?"

Dean was grinning so hard he almost forgot to reply. "Right, yeah. I was thinkin' we could just go to The Roadhouse, it's a bit more casual than some fancy restaurant where if I repeated your trip we'd probably get kicked out."

"You-you keep making fun of me because of that," Cas said hesitantly. "Surely it couldn't have been that bad! Why don't I remember any of it?"

"Calm down, Cas, it wasn't bad at all. Highly inappropriate, but…"

Cas groaned and Dean found that noise very becoming and he would like to hear it more. "Okay, what time shall I meet you there?"

"Seven," Dean said firmly, smiling absently.

"Oh, and Dean?" Cas began.

"Mm?"

"Who is Sammy?" Cas sounded scared and a little jealous and goddamn Dean was turning into a girl because he couldn't stand how cute Cas was.

"Sam is my brother, Cas," he laughed and heard a sigh of relief.

"Okay, well, I'll see you on Friday then!" Cas said enthusiastically.

+

Dean finished at six on Friday morning and slept for most of the day. Around five he dragged himself out of bed and showered and shaved.

He was dressed and ready by six and was far too nervous for his own good so he walked to the bar opposite the hospital and decided to spend time with his second family.

"Hey, hun, how's medical intern life treatin' ya?" The owner, Ellen, asked wiping down the bar as Dean pulled up a stool.

"I'm perpetually tired but it is one hundred percent worth it. Especially when I'm meetin' cute guys," Dean replied with a wink. Ellen smirked and handed over a beer.

"So that's why you're here? You don't bother visiting me unless you've got a date to show off?" Ellen chuckled.

"Ellen, I bring you ninety percent of your business. 'Sides, I'm here after almost every shift," Dean shrugs, taking a pull of his drink.

"So, you met him at work, huh?"

"I set his broken ankle, some things were said while he was hopped up on happy gas," Dean chuckled at the memory.

They chatted for a bit as people wandered in and out, a few of Dean's colleagues and a few strangers. Eventually, after cricking his neck every time the door opened, Castiel walked in, wearing a pair of tight jeans and a pullover; one pant leg tucked into his ankle brace. Dean waved and went over to him.

"Hey, Cas, how's the ankle? I see you've adjusted," Dean asked, clapping his hand on his shoulder gently. Castiel smiled nervously.

"It's alright, a little sore," he admitted. Dean led him over to a private booth and helped him in. "But at least I've learned to walk without crutches. So, tell me about life in a hospital."

They talked about a variety of things as their burgers and drinks came, from Dean's job to Castiel's (he was working in his brother's café to put him through college to get a teaching degree) to baseball, dancing lightly around the topic that predetermined the date.

"So," Castiel said as their plates were cleared and their beers kept flowing, hedging.

"So," Dean smirked, waiting for Castiel to continue. Castiel blushed and failed to maintain eye contact as he opened his mouth but couldn't force words out. "C'mon, Cas, I already know you have a way with words, did you want to ask me something?" Dean teased lightly.

"What-the-hell-happened-while-I-was-high-on-happy-gas?" Castiel huffed out in one breath. It was Dean's turned to blush as he wondered where to start.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Dean began.

"Well," Castiel sighed, looking thoughtful. "I remember the blonde girl closing the door, and after that… nothing, until being confused as to why a doctor who wasn't you was in my room, and then you came in."

"Okay, well, you weren't handsy or anything," Dean said awkwardly.

"Well, that's a relief."

"You, uh… When I began setting it, you were laughing because you were ticklish. You were squirming a bit and when I asked you to hold still, you went really quiet," Dean was smiling hesitantly and Castiel nodded, listening politely. "You started talking about how attractive I am."

That pulled another groan from Castiel, but Dean just laughed. "Wasn't nothin' I didn't already know. Although, there might've been a comparison between my face and pie…"

"Pie?" Castiel blanched.

"Oh, no, it's okay, it was more comparing the cinnamon on top of the pie to my freckles," Dean said soothingly.

"Then what?" Castiel demanded.

"Then," Dean continued. "You complimented my ass, and spent three or four minutes trying to find the perfect adjectives for my eyes."

"Oh, god, this is so embarrassing! I can't believe I did all of that! I mean, yeah, you are in fact possibly the most attractive man I've ever seen, but you were a complete stranger!" Castiel ran his hands over his face.

"Hey, Cas," Dean reached across the table and grabbed Cas' hand. "I've had a great time tonight. D'you think that woulda happened if you hadn't said all of that stuff? I mean, yeah, I think you're attractive too, but, y'know…" He trailed off, smiling at Cas.

"I… I've enjoyed tonight too…" Castiel squeezed Dean's hand. "So, is that it? Is that the end of the story?" Castiel sounded so hopeful that Dean could barely stand to continue.

"You started rambling on about how attractive I am again and then…" Dean didn't know how to put the next part, especially because they were on the aforementioned first date.

"Then?" Castiel whispered, eyes zeroed in on Dean's.

"You may have mentioned something about your, ah, willingness to… Go down on me on the first date."

A series of emotions flicked across Castiel's face, confusion, horror, lust and it finally landed on… amusement. Castiel coughed out a laugh, his shoulders shaking as he grew louder and louder.

"Er, Cas?" Dean asked with concern as Castiel wiped tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dean, if I don't laugh I'm probably going to cry," he admitted, chuckling. "That is… Woah."

"Still not finished, if you want me to go on," Dean hesitated for a moment after Castiel's consensual nod. "You know what?" Dean threw some money on the table and stood up. "Maybe I could show you."

"I, er, what do you, um, mean?" Castiel finished lamely, letting Dean help him out of the booth.

"Castiel," Dean tutted. "You said you had me all figured out. Admittedly, you were gone on drugs, but you pushed the point."

"Fine," Castiel conceded. "Show me what I said. I have no idea what that means, or what it involves, but, you know, hey, maybe I will end up going down on the first date."

"That's what I like to hear!" Dean grinned as Castiel pulled a face. 

They walked slowly through the cool streets, conversation flowing easily. As they got to Dean's block, Dean wound his finger's through Castiel's.

"Well, this is me," Dean gestured the building, setting up Castiel's fantasy.

"I had a really nice night," Castiel said, confusion on his face, but taking Dean's words as a dismissal.

"Cas, uh," Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist as he turned to walk away, a small trace of hurt on his face. Cas spun around and Dean was rooted to the spot by those crazy-ass blue eyes. He forgot what he was going to say, so he surged forward and kissed Cas. It was soft and brief and he grinned as his eyes fluttered open after pulling away. Castiel was worrying his lower lip, a blush spreading across his face. Suddenly, Dean's brain caught up. He shook away the lovey-dovey look he just knew was on his face, and slipped back into the role Cas had unknowingly set up. "So, Castiel, would you like a cup of coffee? Or are you more of a tea guy?"

Castiel flushed even darker and whispered, "Yeah, tea would be good."

"Okay, then," Dean took Castiel's hand and led him into the building. The elevator ride was excruciatingly slow but eventually they got to Dean's apartment and Dean was spending way too much time fumbling with his keys when he should be driving Cas crazy with his tongue.

He and Cas wandered casually into the apartment, Dean shutting the door with a snap. Castiel barely had time to register his surroundings before he was being forced against the door. He couldn't say he minded, though, because Dean was ev-er-y-where.

Dean's onslaught was overwhelming to say the least, his tongue forcing it's way into Castiel's mouth, his hands running over Castiel's body as though he were unsure where to land them; tugging at Cas' hair, clutching his hips, palming Cas' ass.

Castiel's mind flicked back to the last thing Dean revealed about Cas' trip, so he pulled away and stared at Dean heavily.

"Dean, I--" but he stopped as Dean sunk his mouth onto Cas' neck, sucking and biting. Fuck it. 

Castiel pushed Dean away and barely registered the hurt look before he in turn shoved Dean against the door and dropped to his knees.

Slut, indeed.

He ran his mouth over the perfect bulge in Dean's jeans and heard a gasp from somewhere above him. He looked up through his eyelashes as he latched his teeth onto Dean's zip, slowly pulling it down. 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, thinking about the intensity that Cas spoke about blowing him with, wondering if how it would compare to the real thing. He hardly noticed his jeans - no briefs, he was indeed commando - around his ankles, but he did notice the warm, wet muscle running up the underside of his dick.

"Fuck," he huffed out, and Cas took that as a sign to swallow him whole. Dean felt the head of his cock pressing against the back of Cas' fluttering throat and sunk his teeth into his lip until he tasted copper because he needed to do anything other than come like a freakin' twelve year old! 

Castiel wasn't lying when he said he'd go crazy, he was sucking and licking with an occasional graze of teeth like he couldn't live with Dean's dick in his mouth and Dean was totally on board with that.

"C-Cas, stop," Dean gently pushed Castiel back after a few minutes and Cas looked fucking wrecked.

"Dean, I want you to fuck me," he said as he stood back up and forced his tongue into Dean's mouth.

"Sonovabitch," Dean hissed. "You remember, don't you?" Dean demanded as Cas looked up at him innocently. "Son-of-a-bitch," he grinned, pulling Cas into a heated kiss. "You're one hell of an actor, can you blush on queue?"

Castiel shrugged. "Are you going to question my acting skills, or are you going to fuck me silly, Doctor?"

Dean hesitated, right on queue, but it wasn't even part of the act. He plastered on his trademark smirk and pulled his shirt over his head.

"You are wearing way too many clothes," Dean said, lifting Cas' shirt. The fucking ankle brace was inconvenient and killed the mood a little with all the fiddling it took to get Cas out of his pants.

"Can't you just take it off?" Cas moaned. Dean considered this for a moment.

"Fine. We'll need to keep your leg elevated, though," Dean warned as he pushed Cas onto the couch and took the brace off. He hoisted Cas' leg over his shoulder and smirked down at the man writhing beneath him. Dean snuck his hand between the couch cushions and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and Cas rolled his eyes.

"I don't even want to know, just hurry up," he begged, grinding his hips into the air. Dean dribbled some lube onto his fingers and waited for it to warm before he leant down and kissed Cas roughly as he gently pressed the tip of the first digit in. Castiel moaned into his mouth and Dean eagerly swallowed the sound, slipping his finger in to the second knuckle.

"More," Cas growled, pushing down onto Dean's finger so it slipped all the way in.

"Fucking needy bitch," Dean chuckled, slipping a second finger in, twisting and scissoring the pair.

"Argh, Dean!" Cas called out, squeezing Dean's biceps. Dean paused and looked concernedly at Cas.

"Are you okay?" He whispered and Cas opened his eyes to glare at him.

"I'm not a fucking dainty virgin princess, Doc, hurry up and fuck me!" He whined. Dean rolled his eyes and slipped in a third finger, wiping Cas' smirk off his face, as he let out a stuttering breath. Dean clamped his mouth over Cas' and pumped his fingers in and out of Cas, finding the spot that made Cas scream.

"Damnit Dean, I'm ready, just, fuck, fucking fuck!" Cas wrapped Dean's hand around his cock and pumped it a couple of times. Dean tore the condom packet with his teeth and rolled the silicon over his length and pressing the head against Cas' entrance. Cas punched out a frustrated huff and Dean slowly pushed in, meeting little resistance.

"Fuck, Cas," he hissed as he bottomed out, pausing for a moment to adjust, more for his sake than Cas. Cas ground his hips in a circle, urging Dean to fucking move.

So, Dean moved. He slowly drew back, sliding out to the tip and roughly pushed back in. Cas threw his head back as Dean fucked into him relentlessly.

Cas was gone, grinding back on Dean and groaning and gripping Dean and fuck he looked so hot and his hair was messier than ever before and Jesus. Dean gently ran his fingers through Cas' hair, and gently kissed his forehead, never slowing his pace. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas dick and fisted it in time as he pumped in and out of the man beneath him.

"Fuck, Dean, fuck--fuck!" Castiel groaned as he spilled over Dean's hand, going limp as Dean continued fucking into him, following Cas shortly, squeezing his eyes closes as he growled out Cas' name.

He slipped out of Cas and rolled the condom off, tying it and chucking it. Castiel grabbed Dean's shoulders and pulled him down to lie on top of the smaller man, wrapping his arms around him.

"Are you gonna put up a fight, Doc?" Cas asked, settling into the crook of Dean's neck.

"Nope," Dean shifted Cas so they were lying side by side and returned his embrace. "You think you got me all figured out but I never put on a badass front. I'm a big ol' girl, all the time."

"I can tell," Dean felt Cas smile into his neck. "I didn't remember in the beginning," Castiel admitted. "When you started filling in the blanks it all came back to me."

"It's alright, Cas. I'm glad it came back to you, because otherwise tonight coulda ended awkwardly," Dean chuckled.

"Mm," Cas replied simply. "Shut up, I want to sleep."

"C'mon," Dean slipped off the couch and helped Cas up onto one foot.

"Are you kicking me out?" Castiel demanded sleepily, glaring at Dean.

"No, you idiot! We're not sleeping on the couch, I'm too old for this shit!" Dean helped Cas hop into the bedroom.

"You're not old," Cas said, missing the reference completely. They crawled into bed and resumed their spot in each other's arms.

"G'night, Doc," Cas mumbled into Dean's chest.

"Goodnight, Castiel."

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:: I had to edit this because I found the most embarrassing eff up that made zero sense and I'm gonna blame it on autocorrect because I write everything on my iPad and sometimes I get so caught up that I don't even notice words blurring together and being corrected into nonsense. Anyway, now it's slightly better; I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
